¡ A por el condón!
by AlissaTuck
Summary: / ¿Qué harían si su mejor amigo (y enamorado secreto) les pidiera el enorme favor de ayudarlo a buscar un condón para tener relaciones con su nueva novia? / -Estoy apunto de tener relaciones con Karin, y no traje protección. Sakura, necesito de tu ayuda... por favor- fue como un balde de agua fría, pero no puedo negarme a él -Está bien, Sasuke-baka- /
1. Chapter 1

_**Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir pero desde otra cuenta... sí, soy bastante mala recordando contraseñas y eso. **_

_**Espero que este fic les logré agradar. Me inspiré en una película llamada "Guerra por un troyano" (creo que en español) (No sé que tendrá que ver el nombre con la peli, pero bueno) **_

_**Si más las dejo leer :3**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-OoC de personajes**_

_**¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

**¡Por el condón!**

.

**Capítulo I**

.

-¡Sasuke! maldición- grité con exasperación. -¿podrías detenerte un poco?- lo miré con súplica.

Llevaba hablando más de diez minutos sobre un tema en donde solo alcancé a escuchar "lo más probable es que lo consideres estúpido" porque lo que vino después fue un completo caos de palabras.

Sasuke Uchiha es de esos hombres que no habla mucho, pero las veces en las que habla y con "gusto" no había como callarlo, más bien, no había como entenderlo.

-Sabía que lo encontrarías estúpido- mascullo tirándose de espaldas en mi cama.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Uchiha, no he dicho eso. Solo pido, que te calmes y me digas eso que me quieres decir, de una manera ¡clara!-

-Me cuesta Ha-ru-no- emitió tapándose los ojos con la palma de sus manos.

Escuché un suspiro... un suspiro marca Sasukito-kun. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, sin lugar a dudas sea lo que sea que tenía que decirme lo ponía nervioso, triste y desesperado.

-Cuéntame paso por paso- dije de manera rápida mientras me subía sobre él.

-Diablos Sakura, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te apoyes ahí?- vi la cara de Sasuke y no pude evitar carcajearme. Me corrí un poco más abajo para dejar de aplastar su "amiguito". Al fijarme que su expresión se relajo, insistí.

-¿Y?-

-Es... sobre una chica- Algo en mi se removió con incomodidad al escucharlo.

No era usual que él hablará sobre una chica. Todos estos años de amistad con el Uchiha me han llevado a conocerlo demasiado, sé que no le atraen chicas con facilidad, incluso llegue a pensar que era gay, pero lo descarté en el momento en que lo descubrí masturbándose con una imagen de Megan Fox a los 15 años.

-¿U...una chica?- repetí sin poder creerlo. No es que me molestara, Sasuke ya había tenido una novia, con la cual me llevaba muy bien, por eso encuentro un tanto extraña esta sensación de molestia en mi pecho.

-Sí...- guardo un poco de silencio -Es Karin...-

-¡Qué!, ¿Karin Uzumaki?- ella era la prima de Naruto, nuestro otro mejor amigo.

-La misma...-

-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿por qué no me contaste?- lo regañé haciendo un leve puchero.

-Te estoy contando ahora ¿no?- alzó una ceja con obviedad mientras asentí con derrota -Fue desde ese día de la fiesta de Naruto, al terminar la lleve a su casa-

-Con razón no quisiste quedarte a dormir- como si algo hubiera alumbrado mi cabeza, golpe mi puño contra mi palma -¡claro!, esa noche no te despegaste de ella-

-No le había tomado la mayor atención estos años, pero ese día, hablamos... y creo que comenzó a gustarme-

¿Qué fue ese sonido?, claramente escuché como algo se quebrajaba en mi interior, seguido de un molesto dolor en el pecho y estómago, quizás tenga hambre.

-Vaya- me bajé de él y me recosté a su lado -es la segunda vez que oigo que te gusta alguien. Para las mujeres eres como el inalcanzable- reí ante el apodo que le habían puesto. -Eeey, pero Karin tiene novio, ¿que no es ese tal Suigetsu de cuarto año?-

-Ese es un problema Sakurita- giró su rostro quedando de frente al mío. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis pómulos haciendo que me ardiera -¿Sakura?, estás roja-

-Y...yo- me senté de forma estrepitosa tocando mis mejillas -debe ser el calor de la habitación- me puse de pie y abrí el ventanal el cual era cubierto por una cortina delgada de color verde limón, una pequeña ráfaga de viento se colo haciendo mecer mi larga cabellera rosa. Aquel viento hizo que mi mente se despejara. No puedo estar sintiéndome así, él era mi mejor amigo, nada más que eso. Sonreí y me giré.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?... ¿Sasuke?- lo que veía era algo, ¿cómo decirlo?, hermoso. Las mejillas de Sasuke estaban teñidas de un claro rojo mientras no despegaba la vista de mi. -Sasuke- volví repetir haciéndolo salir de ese pequeño trance. Bien, esta tarde estaba terminando de forma bastante extraña.

-Perdón- tosió un poco volviendo acostarse -¿Qué me habías dicho?

-Qué piensas hacer al respecto...-

-Ah, quedamos en que saldríamos. Sin importar Suigetsu- emitió sin inmutarse.

-¿Estás loco?, no pueden hacerle eso al cara de tiburón ese.- dije sentándome un poco alejada de él, bastantes sensaciones raras por hoy.

-Karin dijo que terminaría con él, nadie se enterará, no te preocupes-

Suspiré, ¿qué más daba?, Sasuke podía llegar hacer incluso más terco que yo, y vaya que soy terca.

-Toma buenas decisiones, y en mi opinión, Karin, no es una de las mejores- Sasuke bufó al escucharme.

-Todo lo que dicen sobre ella, me vale. Me joden las copuchas de las niñatas de la escuela-

-Claro, claro, como digas- me puse de pie mientras entraba a mi baño -¿Te quedarás a dormir?- le pregunté desde adentro.

-Sí- escuché por respuesta.

Era típico que Sasuke se quedará en mi casa a dormir, para mis padres él era como el hijo que nunca tuvieron, no es que yo fuera una mala, si no, que siempre soñaron con un varón después de mi, pero no pudieron volver a concebir, lamentablemente.

Mientras sentía que las gotas de agua caían sobre mi cabeza y cuerpo, fue inevitable no sonreír al recordar nuestra infancia.

Nos conocimos a los 6 años cuando nos mudamos a Konoha, era su vecina, además nuestras madres y padres se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, por lo que frecuentábamos demasiado. Con el paso del tiempo formamos un lazo de amistad imperturbable. Muchas veces nuestras madres se empeñaron en juntarnos como pareja, según ellos eramos "La pareja perfecta", la verdad, siempre me atrajo Sasuke, pero yo veía esa atracción como admiración, por lo cual nunca le tomé una mayor importancia, además Sasuke nunca me vio de otra forma, siempre decía que era su hermanita pequeña. Solamente era un cariño de hermandad.

-Hay Sakura, no te hagas la estúpida- me dije -siempre te ha gustado Sasuke- bajé la cabeza sonriendo con tristeza.

No era la primera vez que me sonrojaba, no era la primera vez que sentía esas molestias, ya se me han olvidado las muchas veces que me ha pasado, pero nunca le había dado importancia, es ese típico miedo de perder a un ser querido como lo es Sasuke. Nunca quise aceptar ningún sentimiento más allá de cariño, no podía aceptarlos, iría contra nuestra amistad, por eso disfrazaba todas esas reacciones. Esa molestia en el pecho, no era porque respiraba mal, esos dolores de estómago, no era porque tenía hambre, esos sonrojos, no eran porque hacía calor. Todo era por Sasuke, él causaba y sigue causando todo aquello.

-Sakura, te estás demorando demasiado- su voz me hizo despertar.

-Lo siento, es que me entretuve- reí con nerviosismo mientras salía de la ducha y me envolvía en una toalla.

-¿Te estabas masturbando?- me recibió con aquella pregunta al abrir la puerta.

-No, idiota- reí mientras lo empujaba para dirigirme a mi armario

-Admítelo, molestia- emitió de manera ronca y lenta.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- le grité lanzandole mi pijama.

-¿Cuándo piensas usar un pijama acorde a tu edad?- me preguntó tomando la prenda que consistía en una camisa larga con un tierno conejito en el centro.

-El día en el que mi madre vea que ya estoy más grande- respondí quitándosela -Ahora sale, necesito cambiarme-

-¿Qué?, siempre te has cambiado frente a mi-

-Pero ahora no. No quiero excitarte- dije levantando ambas cejas. Escuché su angelical risa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Excitarme, ¿tú?, jajaja, que buen chiste Sakura- sonreí nuevamente con tristeza al ver que ya había salido.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría excitarlo?, sólo era su amiga.

_Malditas reglas de amistad._

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Los próximos capis son mucho más interesante xD**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perdón por la demora, pero la vuelta a clases me llego de lleno, pruebas, trabajos, etc. prácticamente los maestros nos molieron xD _**

**_Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, para compensar mi delito (?) xD _**

**_Les dejo el segundo Capi de "¡A por el condón!" _**

**_¡ Enjoy !_**

* * *

Capítulo II

.

-Estás demente- dijo Naruto al enterarse de la buena acción de Sasuke

-Déjalo Naruto- expresé con fingido desinterés

-Pero Sakura-chan, al teme le van dar de cornadas. Suigetsu es un tipo duro-

-Dobe, no exageres. Me sé defender, además deseo estar con Karin, podría aguantar un par de cornadas si es que nos llegan a descubrir, aunque dudo que ese tipo logre golpearme- Sasuke hablaba de forma idiota y arrogante.

-¿te has escuchado? "deseo estar con Karin"- imitó de forma cómica Naruto haciendo que riera suavemente -hablas como niñito enamorado. Karin será mi prima, pero estás idiota Sasuke, ella no es para ti- bien, Naruto pensaba lo mismo que yo, al menos no era la única.

Yo sólo me limitada a observar como ese par discutía. Cuando a Sasuke se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil lograr hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que no gastaría palabras en vano.

-Bien, yo me retiro- hablé por fin poniéndome de pie.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Sasuke mirándome de manera enojada.

-A donde no te importa Uchiha- respondí con una sonrisa amorosa.

-Hmp, molestia-

- . -

Y aquí ando, dando vueltas y vueltas por el centro comercial sin saber que hacer. Mejor me hubiera quedado con los chicos, pero, estaba el hecho de que quería dejar de escuchar al idiota de Sasuke decir "Karin me gusta", "Karin es lo mejor que he visto", "karin aquí, karin allá" ¡completamente patético!.

-Mm... vas a dejar pasar, ¿o no?- pego un leve brinco y me doy la vuelta para pedir disculpas a quien le estaba obstaculizando el paso a esa pequeña tienda de rock.

Mi mente se queda en blanco al encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos aguamarina

-P...perdón- perfecto Sakura, tartamudeaste como idiota frente a un bombón como él.

-No te preocupes- me brindó una sonrisa. Se veía bastante serio, además ese estilo metalero lo hacía ver demasiado sexy. -Mm... ¿puedes hacerte a un lado?- miro hacia ambos lados percatándome de que no me había movido ni un centímetro.

-Lo siento, soy demasiado despistada- me rasco la nuca de manera nerviosa mientras río y salgo de la tienda.

-Espera- me detengo al instante. El chico-bonito-metalero-serio me estaba deteniendo.

-¿Sí?- me giro de manera novelesca, así entre sensual y desinteresada a la vez. No sé si habrá salido bien, pero bueno.

-Se te cayó esto- miro su mano. Abro los ojos a más no poder mientras mi cara arde por la vergüenza. Le quito con rapidez el manga hentaioso que había comprado. Maldición, ¿cómo se me puede caer algo así?.

-Gra...gracias- me giro y corro hasta perderme de su campo de visión por completo.

Me siento con pesadez en una de las bancas del centro comercial. ¿Por qué a mi?.

-Mm...- gruño por lo bajo mientras me golpeo las mejillas. -Mejor iré por un batido- me pongo de pie y me dirijo a un puesto en donde venden diversos tipos de batidos.

-Malditas colas- maldecía mientras hacia fila.

-¿Es que siempre estarás obstaculizando mi paso?- me pongo tensa al escuchar nuevamente esa voz, pero una clase de enojo me invade. No estoy obstaculizando nada, ¡esta era una jodida fila!

-¿Perdón? esta es una fila, no te estos obstaculizando nada- le respondí con fastidio. La cara del hermoso pelirojo cambió a una de asombro para luego comenzar a reír -¿De qué te ríes?-

-Solo estaba fastidiando, no te lo tomes a mal- bajé todos los niveles de enojo y comencé a reír junto con él.

Después de unos minutos esperando decidimos tomar un batido juntos.

-Lindo nombre, Sakura...- me sonrojé ante lo sexy que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

-El tuyo no queda atrás, Gaara- me sonrió al igual que yo a él.

Pasaron horas en las que me quedé charlando con mi nuevo amigo. Es muy interesante y misterioso. La verdad nunca me imaginé entablando una conversación con un desconocido en pleno centro comercial, ya que soy de esas chicas tímidas y poco sociable.

Pero véanme aquí, dejada en casa por un apuesto chico a las 10 de la noche, ¿quién lo diría?, además habíamos quedado en salir mañana al parque de entretenciones.

-Quizás, si hay esperanzas de olvidar al Uchiha-bakka ese- sonreí mientras me tiraba en mi cama.

_- . -_

Siento el maldito sonido del despertador sonar, estiro mi brazo en un vano intento por apagar ese aparato, pero termino votando la mayoría de los adornos de mi cómoda. _  
_

-Agh- gruño con molestia. Miro el despertador y eran las siete de la mañana. -Aaay, Sakura, ¿tenías que olvidar sacar la alarma?- nada mejor que despertarse temprano un día sábado.

Bajé a la cocina por algo de comer, y me encuentro con mi madre sirviéndole el desayuno a mi padre.

-Cariño, ¿tan temprano?- me recibe mamá con una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo de casi siempre- respondí sentándome al lado de mi padre.

-Olvidaste quitar la alarma- acertó Jiraiya, mi padre.

-Exacto...-

Ambos rieron mientras mamá me servía un exquisito vaso de leche caliente.

Después de una larga charla familiar, papá se fue a su trabajo y mamá salió a la típica junta de todo el día con sus amigas. Y yo, me quedaría en casa hasta que la hora de salida con Gaara llegara.

-Quizás debería llamar a los chicos- tome mi celular, miré la pantalla y volví a dejarlo en su lugar -mejor no-

Pasé toda la mañana en mi dormitorio, arreglando la ropa que usaría y viendo que peinado le asentaría. No soy de esas chicas que suelen arreglarse mucho, pero quería darle una buena impresión a ese guapo pelirojo.

- . -

(Narrador omnisciente)

Un pálido pero hermoso joven se despertó con las mismas ganas de todos los días, como siempre vio su celular, una sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro.

-"_Te extraño, me gustaría que nos viéramos hoy"- _sin esperar respondió con un "sí", ¿cómo podría decirle que no a ella?.

Suspiró y con una sonrisa entro a su ducha, tardó unos minutos se cambió y salió rumbo a la casa de su amiga.

-Esa molestia ni siquiera se molesta en llamarnos- iba reclamando por las vacías calles.

Su mente iba de aquí a allá, primero en las grietas de la vereda para luego volar a los momentos que pasaba a escondidas con la peliroja. No entendía el porque de ese extraño gusto hacia esa mujer, pero la encontraba diferente a todas, madura, hermosa, sensual... características que le atrajeron desde el momento en que entablo la primera conversación.

Golpeteó la puerta y espero a que su amiga molesta abriera.

-Hola- saludó al ver su amiga, vio como ella hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Sasuke sintió el malestar de ella en esa pregunta.

-¿Así recibes a tus amigos?-

-Sólo a ti...- Sakura se tiró al sofá para seguir viendo lo que sea que estuvieran dando en esa amplia y cara televisión.

-Hmp- se sentó a su lado -con Naruto estábamos preocupados, no diste señales de vida desde que te fuiste-

-Oh... el señor Uchiha estaba preocupado por alguien más que no fuera su nueva noviecita secreta- emitió con acidez, tratando de que aquella mala vibra llegará al azabache.

-¿De nuevo con eso?.- preguntó cansado de discutir sobre lo mismo -pensé que al ser mi amiga me apoyarías Haruno-

-¡Lo haría!- de un momento a otro sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo -Lo haría si tan sólo esa chica no tuviera novio, si esa chica fuera una señorita y no una... una...-

-¿Una qué Sakura?- la retó con la mirada, esperando que dijera la tan nombrada palabra que salía de boca de las mujeres de su colegio -Eres igual a las otras Sakura, crees en los chismes, crees en las apariencias, eres igual- se puso de pie y se acercó a ella -criticas y ni siquiera conoces a las personas-

-No, Sasuke. Si ella fuera una buena mujer no haría lo que le está haciendo a su novio-

-¡Terminará con él!- gritó exasperándose, pero sin inmutar a la diminuta mujer que estaba frente a él.

-¿Cuándo?, aún se ven juntos, felices, sonriendo a los otros.- Sakura dio un suspiro -escuché que está teniendo problemas con él-

-¿Y eso que me importa?-

-Debe importarte idiota. Suigetsu le ha estado prestado atención a su club de fans y a dejado un poco de lado a Karin...-

-¿Otro chisme?, te estás revolcando en la misma mierda que las otras tipas- la interrumpió

-Quizás Karin pretende llamar la atención de Suigetsu utilizándote - siguió sin importar lo que él había dicho. Sasuke la miró incrédulo para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-Vaya... como pueden inventar tanto...-

-Son hipótesis que pueden ser ciertas. Tan sólo piensa, si de verdad quisiera estar contigo ya habría terminado con él, y estaría contigo, sin importar nada- Sasuke recapacitó aquellas palabras, quizás en eso si tuviera razón, pero Karin le había pedido un tiempo para poder hacer el termino de la relación no tan pesada para Suigetsu.

-Ella no quiere hacerle daño a Suigetsu, por eso está esperando el momento indicado- Sakura soltó una pequeña risa.

-Vaya, la habilidad que tienes para decir tanta boberia en una oración-

Sasuke miró con furia a la pelirosa, en ese mismo instante odiaba el momento en el que esa diminuta cosa había aprendido a no dejarse intimidar por aquella inquisidora mirada.

-Sakura...- suspiró mientras se acercaba a ella y juntaba sin permiso su frente con la de ella. Por otra parte el corazón de la ojijade se aceleró -no quiero discutir contigo. Mira...- tomo sus manos y la sentó, Sakura sólo lo miraba, levemente embelesada. Lo que nunca habría aprendido era evitar comportarse así cuando el usaba ese tono de voz. -este es mi problema, no culparé ni a Naruto ni a ti de lo que llegue a pasar, seré responsable de lo que llegue a sucederme, sólo confía en mi-

-Eres... completamente idiota, pero bueno, te lo advertí- lo abrazo dándose así por vencida.

Almorzaron juntos olvidándose por completo de lo sucedido, al menos Sasuke, ya que Sakura aun seguía pensando en ello. Sabía que Karin usaba a Sasuke, pero no había cómo hacerlo entender, estaba empeñado en que aquella mujer era perfecta. Pero tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta.

-"Debería pensar en mi, y dejar a Sasuke aquí"- pensó mientras lo miraba comer. Sonrió, si, eso debía hacer, dejar a Sasuke en aquel eslabón de su vida, como un amor platónico, nada más que eso, y seguir su vida, al lado de alguien que si la tomara en cuenta y que no la viera como su "molestia amiga".

_Molestia... ella nunca quiso ser una molestia, sólo quería ser algo especial para él..._

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?, Gaara-kun a entrado en acción, ¿qué opinan de ello?, ¿Sakura podrá olvidar a Sasuke?_**

**_¡Dejen sus reviews!_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo pasado, me animaban a escribir y saber que la historia les agrado. n_n_**

**_Saludos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡PERDÓN N° uno!**

**Soy una idiota y subí el capítulo 1 no sé en donde está mi cabeza, más bien soy demasiado despistada xD**

**¡PERDÓN! N° 2**

**Dejé estar esta historia u.u lo siento, fueron muchas cosas seguidas, trabajos, tareas, el último año antes de entrar a la universidad se me hace muy difícil.**

**Había escrito el tercer capi hace mucho, pero el documento no guardo, y prácticamente estallé de ira, ya que había quedado excelente. Lo intenté una segunda vez, pero el mi word 2013 había caducado por lo que no pude escribir y lo intente por aquí, pero en un descuido cerré el navegador y puff, se fue todo a la chin... xD **

**Pero ahora les traigo el tercer capítulo y ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo cuatro para no perder la inspiración y con ello la motivación.**

**Perdón por no haber respondido los inbox pero tampoco había entrado a la cuenta después de todo esto. **

**Repito nuevamente, perdón chicas, perdón, perdón.**

**Disfruten del capítulo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo III

.

Ahora me encontraba caminando nerviosamente por las concurridas calles de mi ciudad.

-Oh, dios, quizás debería haber fingido alguna enfermedad- decía al aire mientras apretaba con nervios mis manos.

El porqué de mi nerviosismo era… Gaara, hoy era nuestra primera ¿cita? Si se podría llamar de ese modo.

Me miré por última vez, estaba bien. Traté de verme lo más natural, pero también linda y sensual. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, dejando ver que tenía un mediano, pero redondo y firme trasero. Arriba una blusa con tirantes de color verde, haciendo resaltar mis ojos. No tenía grandes pechos, pero eran acorde con mi formado cuerpo.

El día de hoy estaba más que caluroso, por lo que no opté por ponerme una chaqueta, más bien la llevaba afirmada a mi cintura.

Mi cabello lo dejé suelto, me llegaba hasta media espalda, y las puntas tenías pequeñas ondas que lo hacían ver bastante bien. En mi rostro no hice mucho; delinee mis ojos de negro y pinte con gloss mis labios. Oh, y por supuesto, mis infaltables muñequeras.

-Vamos Sakura, te ves bien, ¿de qué estás nerviosa?- me decía nuevamente. –Quizás por el hecho que sales por primera vez con un chico- me atreví a responderme.

Llegué al lugar acordado, miré mi reloj, aún faltaba para la hora acordada. Miré mi teléfono y bufe, tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas de Sasuke.

En la mañana me llamó repetidas veces, pero no quise contestarle, no tenía ganas de estar con él, además por el hecho de que si llegaba a contestarle, me iba hacer imposible no contarle que saldría con un chico, y ello conllevaría a que se pusiera en su faceta de mejor amigo celoso, y yo como perrita que hace caso a su dueño hubiera cancelado la salida, así que para prevenir, lo ignoré.

-Já, Uchiha engreído, pues para que veas que también salgo con chicos- le gruñía al celular recibiendo miradas extrañas de las personas que pasaban por enfrente de mi –Acaso nunca han visto a una chica gruñirle a su celular, ¿eh?- la gente dejó de mirarme tras decirles aquello, cuando se trataba de Sasuke me ponía bastante… agresiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Sasuke

-Teme, teme, teme…- tiré el celular con fuerza al otro extremo de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñí al ver entrar alborotadamente a Naruto a mi habitación.

-Necesito, consejos…- alcé una ceja.

-¿Consejos?-

-¡Acaso no escuchaste, bakka!-

-¡No me grites!- lo golpee con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Auch.. auch- se quejó sobándose el aérea afectada. –Pero hablemos ¿sí?-

-No somos mujeres como para andar hablando, a menos que sean juegos, eso cambia-

-No teme-bakka, es algo serio- ver la cara de seriedad de Naruto me preocupo un poco.

-Habla- bufé en resignación, hablar de vez en cuanto no hace mal ¿no?

-Es sobre Hinata-chan…- se detuvo esperando a que dijera algo, alcé ambas cejas dándole a entender de que no abriría la boca hasta que terminara –Es difícil, no te burles nee…-

-Sólo habla maldita sea-

-Ya, ya, no te sulfures, te pondrás más viejo y amargado- le envié una mirada de muerte y este de inmediato se detuvo y puso su cara de perro arrepentido –Bueno, c…con Hina-chan cumpliremos un año la otra semana, y…y pues hemos hablado…mucho sobre el tema, pero necesito la opinión de un hombre macho como tú con experiencia.

-Já- sonreí con suficiencia –prosigue-

-Hina-chan es v…virgen- me miró esperando alguna cara de sorpresa por mi parte, pero ¿por qué mostrarla?, se notaba a lejos de que Hinata era virgen.

-Dobe, se nota…-

-Y…y yo…yo igual…-

1…2… -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- reí a carcajada limpia, el dobe… ¿casto? Es idiota y bobo, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a ser taaaan imbécil como para no haber tenido relaciones.

-¡No te rías!- gritó rojo por la vergüenza, lo que es yo, seguía riendo. –Eso es importante, no puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, Sasuke, es enserio- paré de reír al instante en que me miró de esa forma. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de una expresión que no sabría describir. –Hinata es especial, y quiero compartir con ella esto. Quiero que ambos compartamos lo que tenemos juntos. Sé que te podrá causar risa aquello, sé que tu desde hace mucho que ya tuviste relaciones, pero conmigo es diferente. He tenido novias y sabes que siempre cortan conmigo, y es por eso, n…nunca he querido pasar esa línea.

-Entiendo- dije dándole apoyo.

-Pero estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan teme- de un momento a otro volvió a su postura alegre y aniñada –Y ella de mi-

-¿y de qué forma quieres que te aconseje?, no soy el mejor ejemplo-

-Sólo quiero que me digas cómo hacerlo- emitió con aires inocente. Me acerqué a él y lo miré escudriñándolo.

-¿Nunca has visto porno?- alzó una ceja para después ponerse rojo.

-¡NO! Cómo crees, Hina-chan dice que eso sólo los ven los que no tienen novias- reí ante aquel pensamiento de Hinata –Nunca he visto porno teme-

-Bueno, pero sabes cómo se hace, no creo que seas tan idiota-

-Lo sé teme, pero, no sé, sólo aconséjame para que… pues no sé- estaba avergonzada, conocía bastante a Naruto.

Lo miré esperando alguna otra palabra, aún no entendía el modo en que quería que lo ayudara.

-Dicen que la primera vez duele…- me miró fijo- No quiero que Hinata-chan sufra, ¿habrá algún otro modo para que no lo haga?-

-Dobe, que duela es normal, además, sólo será de un instante- la verdad no sabía cómo era hacerlo con una virgen.

-Mm… ya veo. Es que… bueno, ella es tan…delicada y pequeña- miró avergonzado el piso para luego levantar la cabeza un tanto histérico –Pero cada vez que estoy Hina-chan en su habitación y luego corro al baño por el enorme, ENORME bulto molestoso que tengo por pene, me pregunto, ¿Cómo mierda va entrar esto en ella?- bien, eso sí que no lo tenía previsto.

-E…espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que corres al baño cada vez que estás con ella?-

-Oh, es que cuando estamos en su habitación y nos besamos siento como comienza a crecer mi querido amigo- una gotita resbaló por mi sien –entonces Hina lo nota y se pone roja, entonces yo igual y salgo corriendo a su baño para que aquel problema pase-

-Te masturbas en el baño de Hinata-

-¿Qué?, NO, teme pervertido, no hago eso, después de unos minutos baja solo, es un buen chico-

Después de ello seguimos hablando pero de los métodos que podría utilizar para cuidarse, Hinata iría a un ginecólogo mientras que él usaría condón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Sakura

Ahí me encontraba esperando a las afuera del baño público de las atracciones.

Con Gaara habíamos decidido venir aquí para pasar un buen rato. Luego de pasar más horas con él los nervios se esfumaron.

-Tú si que tienes aguante- escuché que me decían.

-Lo siento tanto- me disculpe al verlo sumamente pálido.

Se me ocurrió subirme a todas las atracciones que tenían que ver con grandes y rápidas vueltas, Gaara como un caballero me acompaño, pero no cabía con que este varonil hombre, era delicado de estómago y a la primera atracción se mareo al instante, pero aun así me siguió acompañando a las otras.

-Yo tengo la culpa por ser débil- rio, con una de esas risas que sólo a él había escuchado. Tan sexy y pegajosa a la vez.

A los minutos comenzó a sentirse mejor y dejando ya la idea de seguir subiéndome a las atracciones, nos quedamos tomando un batido en uno de los puestos.

-Contigo si se puede hablar naturalmente- me dijo

-¿Cómo?- no había entendido del todo aquello.

-Con la mayoría de chicas que he salido sólo les gusta hablar sobre, como les gustan que sean los hombres con ellas, recalcarme a cada instante lo guapo que estaba, etc.-

-Entiendo. Bueno yo no soy así, me creí sólo con hombres, así que digamos que tengo bastantes manías poco femeninas-

-Eso explica la gran sabiduría que tienes con los videos juegos- ambos reímos ante aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fue una tarde entretenida- dije al estar ya frente a mi casa.

-Así es- me sonrió. La mirada no la despegaba de mí, y eso me puso un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno, nos vemos- con una seña de mano me giré dispuesta a entrar, pero una mano me detuvo haciéndome girar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba pegada al cuerpo de Gaara, recibiendo su mirada sensual y yo, aún con lo nerviosa que me hacía sentir tampoco la despegaba de él. Bajó su mirada a mis labios, y aquel gesto hizo que mis piernas flaquearan y un cosquilleo en el pecho y en el vientre le siguiera.

Un beso, lo deseaba, deseaba que él posara sus labios sobre los míos, deseaba que sus manos que reposaban en mi cintura, la rodearan y me pegara más a su cuerpo.

-Gaar…- y se cumplió. Apretó sus labios contras los míos, eran suaves y calientes, cerré los ojos ante la exquisita sensación que me brindaba. Moví mis labios y como si esa fuera una chispa, él me pegó a su cuerpo y lo profundizó, abrí mi boca gustosa de recibir su lengua. En ese momento sentí como se venía abajo todo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y seguí su beso, como si fuera una experta, no quería detenerme y el tampoco.

-Wou- dijo al parar el beso por la falta de aire. Estabas a unos centímetros, pegamos nuestras frentes, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ya no quería entrar a casa, quería seguir besándolo.

-Sakura…- y como se hubieran tirado una piedra a la caja de vidrio que habíamos construido, abrí mis ojos con un tanto de susto y me despegué de Gaara para ver al causante del quiebre de ese excelente momento.

-Sas…Sasuke…-

* * *

**¿Qué tal? a decir verdad ese beso con Gaara me causó sensaciones extrañas al escribirlo XDDDD **

**¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke? En el siguiente capi sabrás XD **

**¿Reviews?**

**Se los agradecería mucho n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el cuartooo capi XDD**

** Disfrútenlo mucho**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Sas…Sasuke- un remolino de sensaciones se desplazaron por mi cuerpo. La mirada de Sasuke era indescriptible, no la despegaba de la escena, si ni siquiera estaba en mi o en Gaara.

-Vaya…- murmuró sonriendo de lado, maldito bipolar.

-¿Quién es?- me preguntó Gaara en un murmullo. Fue en ese momento que un pensamiento cruel pasó por mi mente.

-Oh, Gaara, él es Sasuke, mi mejor amigo- y sonreí, le sonreí al tonto azabache como nunca antes lo había hecho, debió haberle molestado ya que su ceño se frunció y soltó un gruñido. –Creo que ya deberías de irte-

-Sí- me respondió Gaara con una sonrisa, se la devolví al instante –la pasé muy bien hoy, nos vemos- besó mi mejilla y se perdió por la calle.

-Y tú qué quieres- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya veo el porqué de no contestar el móvil-

-¿Sólo eso?- frunció más el ceño y por una razón me sentía bien al verlo así.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, al menos hubieras dicho que saldrías con ese idiota-

-No es ningún idiota, y ¿por qué debería de decirte?-

-Sólo deberías haber contestado el maldito teléfono- gruñó enojado.

-Pues, no se me dio la maldita gana. Tú ve y preocúpate por tu noviecita que te tiene como juguete- al instante de decir aquello, Sasuke me tomó con brusquedad del brazo.

-A Karin no la metas en esto, además adivina… Oficialmente es mi novia, ¿estás feliz por mi Sakurita?- un crujido y un agudo dolor se alojó en mi pecho, ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Sí lo estoy, suerte- le dije haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no llorar –Si para eso venías, perfecto, arruinaste uno de los mejores momento de ¡mi maldita adolescencia!- le grité entrando con furia a mi hogar. –Maldito Sasuke, maldita Karin!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Sasuke

-¿Qué te pasa teme?-

-Nada, Naruto-

-Estás más ceñudo y enojón de lo normal- lo miré y bufé, podrá ser idiota, pero me conoce lo suficiente.

-Discutí con Sakura…-

-¿Qué le dijiste ahora?- me acusó de inmediato.

-Estaba con tipo fuera de casa, dobe-

-¿Sakura-chan por fin tuvo una cita?- exclamó emocionado el rubio, ¿cómo se emocionaba por ello?

-Ni siquiera lo conocemos-

-Sakura-chan es inteligente y no escogería a un idiota, teme- dijo despreocupado volviendo su mirada a la televisión. –Debería pedirle disculpas-

-Yo hice nada-

-No eres convincente Sasukito-kuuun-

-Aaaagh…- me puse de pie tomando mi teléfono y me alejé lo suficiente de Naruto.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó al teléfono mi querida amiga.

-Disculpa…- susurré. Maldición, odiaba pedir disculpas.

-No escuche bien, ¿podrías repetirlo?- sabía que en este momento estaba sonriendo, burlándose.

-Disculpa, no debí haber actuado así- al decirlo sentí una fuerte carcajada –No te rías, molestia-

-Ok, Ok, disculpas aceptadas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV Sakura

¿Cómo negarse a una disculpa del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha?, sólo lo hacía cuando se daba cuenta que en realidad había cometido un error, Já. ¿Quién ganó? Sakura Haaaaruno, la hermosa y resplandeciente floooor de cerezo… Oh por dios, que nombre más ridículo.

-Sakura….-

-Ah, ¿qué sucede?- respondí nuevamente, había olvidado por completo que estaba hablando con Sasuke.

-Eso, era todo-

-Está bien, adiós…- sonreí al celular

-Espe…- y corté la llamada. Já, ahora yo cortaba y lo dejaba con la palabra a medias, vamos bien Sakurita, hay que ser cruel con ese hombre insensible.

Me recosté en mi cama y miré el techo, inconscientemente recordé el beso con Gaara.

-Kyaaaa- chillé tapándome el rostro y pataleando como niña –Fue perfecto- repetía. Sentía el arder en mi rostro.

En ese lapso de tiempo en que estuve con Gaara, en ningún momento pensé en Sasuke, ¿y en el beso?, oh, ni siquiera vi un pelo del cubito.

Boté un suspiro, ansiaba ver nuevamente a Gaara, besarlo y besarlo. Y seguir besándolo hasta hartarme.

-¿Diiiga?- contesté soñadora el teléfono que estaba sonando.

-Jajajaja, vaya, que…extraño saludo- escuché, pestañee varias veces para luego despegarme el móvil de la oreja y ver la pantalla.

-"Rayos"- pensé al ver el nombre en la pantalla del hombre con quien estaba fantaseando. –Oh perdón Gaara, estaba un tanto… distraída- reí con vergüenza.

-De las pocas horas que estuvimos juntos, muchas de ellas evite que te atropellaran, indicando a la perfección que eres una chica demasiado despistada-

-Lo siento- repetí -¿Y a qué se debe el llamado?- pregunté ¿coqueta?, desde cuándo era coqueta.

-Pues, mañana quería invitarte a una tocata, estaremos con mi grupo participando-

-¿Enserio?- me senté en la cama con ojos brillosos

-Sí, como sé que te gusta también el heavy metal-

-Por supuesto que voy, desde hace mucho que no voy a una, y más si estarás tú-

-Pasaré por ti mañana como a las 9 de la noche, ¿está bien?-

-Perfecto, oh pero ¿qué haces?, osea, cantas, tocas-

-Eso será sorpresa- su tono de voz me derritió los ovarios.

-Vaya, que misterioso- escuché como reía.

-Entonces paso por ti-

-Claro!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Cantas y tocas la guitarra como los dioses!- dije mientras me lanzaba a los brazos del pelirojo, quien me recibió con su radiante sonrisa.

-Vaya, mira que linda chica te has conseguido- escuché que decía un chico alto rubio, con cabello rubio y un gran fleco tapándole el ojo.

-Calla Deidara- el aludido se alejó con un semblante de miedo al recibir la mirada de Gaara, reí ante aquel acto. Este chico si que intimidaba.

-¿Te divertiste?- me preguntó tomando mi mano y llevándome a una mesa.

-Uuuf, me la pasé super bien- exclamé con alegría y entusiasmo. –Oh, espera…- le hice una seña con la mano para luego sacar mi móvil. -¡DIGA!- grité.

-_Maldición Sakura, en donde demonios estás_- escuché la voz de Sasuke.

-Qué quieres, estoy ocupada- le volví a gritar.

-_Dónde estás, Sa-ku-ra-_ rodé los ojos, ¿de nuevo con lo mismo?

-Donde no te importa, habla luego o si no cortaré-

-_Agh, molestia… necesito de tu ayuda-_

_-_¿De qué se trata?-

-_Estoy en la calle tratando de encontrar una maldita tienda abierta, pero a estas horas nada está abierto_-

-Oooh, y quieres que yo vaya a abrir los locales, o que te ayude a robar?-

-_Es algo serio Sakura, por favor-_

-Entonces habla rápido-

-_Necesito condones, y rápido- _quedé en blanco, miré a Gaara y por un momento pensé en llorar, ¿para qué más quería condones, Sasuke?, ¿por qué rayos me pedía ayuda a mi?, ¿no podía llamar a Naruto?.

-Y yo ahora cag* condones!- exclamé furiosa, maldito frío bipolar, te odio. -¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Naruto?-

-_Naruto está "ocupado"-_ entendí de inmediato aquel "ocupado" –_Por favor Sakura, ahora se me está dando la oportunidad, y de imbécil no compré condones- _suspiré, qué más daba.

-¿La amas?- esa pregunta salió por si sola.

-_Yo… ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_

-Sólo responde-

_-No sé si amar… pero me siento extraño- _

-Ok- no había nada más que decir, Sasuke, definitivamente te puedes ir a la mierda. –te veo en 20 minutos en la plaza de siempre-

-_Gracias Sakura, te debo una-_ y corté, sin despedirme.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me preguntó de inmediato Gaara.

-¿Tienes condones por casualidad?- dije desanimada. Vi como la cara del pelirojo se desencajaba y un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible aparecía, acto sumamente tierno que me hizo sonreír.

-No son para, tu ya sabes, es… es para un… amigo- dije lo último moviendo mi celular. Gaara suspiro botando todo el aire que tenía contenido por la sorpresa pasada.

-Mm… nunca ando con preservativos, pero puedo conseguir- levanté una ceja extrañada, era raro que un chico guapo, que posiblemente se le acerca una chica diferente todas las noches, con sólo ganas de sexo, no anduviera con preservativos. –Toma- ni cuenta me di cuando se había levantado y de un momento a otro ya me extendía una tira de condones.

-Gracias- le guiñe un ojo y me puse de pie -¿Me dejarás ir sola a estas horas?-

-Por supuesto que no- me sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lo lejos pude divisar a Sasuke, se movía de un lado a otro, vaya, sí que estaba desesperado.

-Debiste dejar a la peliroja tendida en la cama por tu estupidez, Uchiha- le hablé don frialdad a la vez que le tiraba la tira de condones. Me era inevitable no comportarme así, de igual forma había algo que me punzaba en el pecho.

-Gracias- me sonrió de lado pero luego arrugo el ceño, el motivo, Gaara.

-¿Algún problema?- al decirle aquello, Sasuke me miró y alzó una ceja.

-No, ninguno, ya me tengo que ir. Tengo a Karin en mi cama- y me guiñó el ojo para luego perderse por la calle. He llegado a pensar que Sasuke decía aquellas cosas sólo por el gusto de restregarme su relación con Karin, de alguna forma para ponerme celosa, pero son suposiciones tontas.

De un momento a otro mi cuerpo se puso tenso y sentí como cada uno de mis vellos se erizaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- me susurró aquella voz que me estaba haciendo olvidar bastantes cosas.

-Mm.. nop, nada- respondió mientras me giraba y enrollaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello –¿Qué tal si hacemos algo …interesante?-

-¿Cómo qué?- se acercó más a mi hasta rozar nuestros labios.

-Cómo besarnos, no sé- emití coquetamente.

-Mmm…- sin responder nada me besó, dejándome sorprendida nuevamente

_Gaara me sorprende cada vez más_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**La historia se está desarrollando recién, para que aquellas chicas ansiosas por el SasuSaku se calmen, pronto, neenas, pronto xD**

**Reviews? Se los agradecería. **

**Saludines!**


End file.
